A Bringing Together
by Arinya
Summary: Chakotay and the Captian are involved in an incident that brings them closer together, part of the wish he is granted


Untitled

A Bringing Together

Written by: Janeway

Contact me at: Spclighter89@aol.com

Rating:G

Summary: Chakotay and Janeway are involved in an incident brings them closer together. 

Disclaimer: Voyager and it's characters belong to Paramount, even if I wish they were mine. This story is mine, so please don't give to anyone without my permission!

"Captain, we're getting some turbulence." said B'Ellana as she hit some controls. The delta flyer shook. "Smooth it out B'Ellana." said Janeway. B'Ellana tapped some more controls. The flyer only shook more. "If only getting dilithium was easier." muttered B'Ellana Janeway smiled a bit, she agreed. There was suddenly a huge jolt. "I thought you smoothed it out B'Ellana" said Chakotay. "Me too" she said. Janeway steered the flyer carefully, "Captain, is it just me, or is the ground ground approaching awfully fast?" asked Chakotay. Indeed, the planet they were trying to land was rushing up to the viewscreen quite quickly. "The engine's been hit." said B'Ellana. Janeway put her hand to the controls and tried to pull the flyer up. "B'Ellana, I need those engines!" she said. B'Ellana was pressing controls furiously, "No can do Captain, we need a crash landing." she said. "Not with that baby, we're not." said Janeway gritting her teeth. "The ground is at 100 kilometers" said Chakotay. "50", "20" he said. The last thing anyone saw was the ground rushing up at them. 

~~**~~

"Kathryn, wake up. Kathryn, wake up!!" said someone. She slowly opened her eyes. It was Chakotay. "Chakotay? What happened?" she asked. "We crash-landed, don't worry, B'Ellana and the baby are fine." he said. She propped herself up on her elbow, there was a pain in her side. She winced. "You have a fracture in one of your ribs, the best I could be was to wrap it up." She looked down, and sure enough, there was a white cloth wrapped around her middle. "Thank you." she said and stood up. B'Ellana was nearby, she walked over to her, "Can you get contact with Voyager?" she asked. "No, we've tried at least five times, all I get is static." she said. Janeway thought. "Do we have any beacons?" she asked B'Ellana. "Sure" she said. "I'm going to find a clearing where I can set it up" said Janeway. B'Ellana went into the half-ripped open flyer and took a beacon out and handed it to Janeway. She started to walk off when Chakotay caught up with her.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to set up this beacon so Voyager can pick us up" said Janeway. 

"Let me go with you."

"I am very capable of doing this alone, Commander"

"It's not that you're not capable, just what if an animal attacks you?" 

"All right," she said. They went off into the surrounding forest. They walked for what seemed like hours, cutting and marking their way through the trees and underbrush. Finally, they came to a large feild. They set up the beacon and started on their way back.

They stopped by a waterfall, "Beautiful" whispered Chakotay. "Yes" said Janeway. The water was flowing down and crashing into the pool below, mist and spray came up. There were so many pretty flowers and grasses surrounding the pool. "This place is beautiful, just like the Captain, I wonder if she thinks it too". Chakotay shook his head, "What are you thinking?! You know it's against protocal for a Captain to have a relationship with a crewman!" "Commander, is there something wrong?" said a concerned voice. Chakotay snapped out of his thought bubble. "Fine" he said, "She gets so concerned about me, it's so comforting to know that" he thought. He shook his head again. They passed the waterfall and came to a rocky ridge. Janeway went first, she teetered a bit, then went on. In the middle of the ridge, she tipped over and fell. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed. She grabbed a rocky ledge. Chakotay bolted to his feet and ran to Janeway. She was slipping and her feet were trying to get a grip on the rocky face. "Kathryn, don't worry, I'll get you up" said Chakotay. He was paniced, he gave a hand to her, she took it and he pulled. Kathryn was slowly being pulled up and that's when she lost her grip with his hand. She fell down and hit another ledge, bounced off of it and tumbled downward to a plateau. 

"Kathryn!" Chakotay shouted and ran down to her. He took some time to get down, but he ran until he found her. He put his head to her chest, she was breathing! He took her pulse, it was there, but it was weak. He clutched her hand and felt tears streaming down his face, "Kathryn, stay with me" he said. He repeated it over and over again. "Ohhh" she said softly. Chakotay looked into her face, "Kathryn!" he said. His heart was pounded, he thought it would explode from the relief when he saw her open her eyes. "Chakotay," she said and put a hand on his face. He let it stroke his face and closed his eyes. "Chakotay, I-I don't think I'm going to last, Chakotay, I love you. I don't know why I didn't tell you before, but I do." she said and closed her eyes. Her breath escaped and Chakotay exploded into a new set of tears. "Spirits, Kathryn, don't die, please!" he shouted, hugging her. Suddenly, his commbadge beeped, "Commander, this is Harry,we've got your signal, B'Ellana's he-" he was cut off, "Harry beam the Captain to sickbay!" he shouted. Her body dissappered in a show of light. Then he disappeared too.

~~**~~

"How is she? Will she live? Oh Spirits, how is she?" asked Chakotay frantically pacing around sickbay. "Calm down Chakotay, the Captain will be fine." "She has three broken ribs and a puntured lung, but I've given her treatment. All she needs now is rest." said the doctor. Chakotay seemed to deflate. He rubbed his eyes, "Thank you sprirts" he whispered.

_A Bringing Together binds us _

Entwining, and tying

We welcome it, for it signals our friendship, 

Our love


End file.
